


absolution

by sonderland



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, BDSM, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Entrapdak, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Lab Sex, Lingerie, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Restraints, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Vibrators, Worship, mentions of clones and horde prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderland/pseuds/sonderland
Summary: "You can be a little cruel," Hordak said, "If you want."Hordak dreams, and dares. Entrapta works on controlling more variables.Can be read as a sequel toas sweet as any harmony, or as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	absolution

_Hordak was back on Prime's ship._

_He was back on Prime's ship, at the helm. He could not see his brothers, but he knew that they were all around him, concealed within alcoves and watching._

_"Hordak," said Prime._

_But that was wrong. Prime had never called him by his chosen name. He was a little brother, or he was nothing at all._

_"Hordak," Prime said again, compounding the oddness, "You are here to do homage to me, correct?"_

_"Yes," Hordak knelt. Why else would he be here? Prime's back was to him, the throne facing the huge bay window._

_"You have wronged me, Hordak," Prime continued. "You worship another in my stead. Your faith has been shaken."_

_Hordak shook his head. "No. Never."_

_That was wrong. Wasn't it?_

_But as Hordak studied the back of Prime's chair, he could sense further wrongness. The shape of Prime's silhouette was wrong. Even the timbre of Prime's voice was unfamiliar._

_No. Not unfamiliar._

_Hordak kept his eyes fixed on the floor as the throne spun around to face him._

_"You will do your penitence, and in the manner I choose," said Prime. "Look at me."_

_Hordak looked, and his eyes widened._

_This was not Prime as Hordak remembered, but something else. Someone else._

_Smaller in stature even sitting, but just as imposing as the Prime he had known, she regarded him from on high as he looked up with reverence and awe._

_Prime was Entrapta, and Entrapta was Prime, and she looked at him in coolness and in expectation._

_Her clothes were spotless and gleaming, and they fit her like a second skin. Her bosom was barely contained by the deep plunge of her bodice, and her hair hung down in locks that held her in her throne._

_Hordak could feel his face heating, even as her eyes raked over him, appraising._

_"Hordak," Entrapta said, "You profane this sacred place with your impurity."_

_"Forgive me," he pressed his palms to the floor in front of him, "Please. I know I am unworthy. Tell me what I can do, that I might again be deserving of your grace."_

_"There is nothing for you to be, but mine." Entrapta cupped his chin in her hand. She was wearing the same clawed finger guards that Prime had worn. Obliging, Hordak sat up higher on his knees._

_She stroked his cheek with the silvery tip of her thumb. "Tell me. Tell me whom you serve, my subject, my vessel, my love."_

_"You," Hordak choked out. "Entrapta--"_

_She slashed him, harsh and fast, across the face with the tips of her claws. The slashes stung, and Hordak froze, too stunned to move. Entrapta smiled, indulgently, and sucked the blood from the tips of her claws._

Red blood. Not green.

* * *

Hordak woke with a gasp. His face was flushed, his ears were burning, and he tingled all over.

Entrapta was still sleeping, her hair and limbs wrapped around him in cephalopodian entanglements.

Hordak winced; not for the first time, he feared for Entrapta's comfort. He was too hot and too cold at once. His new exoskeleton, lighter and not combat-oriented, made for a strange bedfellow as well.

Entrapta, however, continued to sleep. She snored into his chest, her face pillowed against his pectorals. The skin near her mouth was tacky with drool.

Hordak smiled, softly, and ran a hand through her hair. _I would die for her,_ he thought.

In a rush, Hordak remembered the nature of his dream, and a hot wave of shame washed over him. _A brother of the Horde should never dream of such things._

Clones of the Horde were never meant to dream at all. In the stasis-sleep that Horde Prime provided, dreaming was impossible, unnecessary. But ever since Hordak was cut off from the hive mind--those many years ago when he crashed into this small, strange planet--he had dreamt. Even after he was reprogrammed, he had gotten flashes of memory, echoes of understanding from the uncontrollable parts of his brain, as he rested in his tube among countless other clones. Hordak wondered for a moment what dreams his brothers might be dreaming, even now.

Those thoughts were interrupted when Entrapta began to move, stirring with the soft noises of wakefulness. She stretched her hair wide, and stretched her arms out, yawning. She rested her chin on her folded hands, still laying against his chest.

"Morning, Hordak,"

"Greetings, Entrapta." He pressed a kiss into the crown of her head, and she giggled. 

"How's the new armor? Did you sleep okay?"

Hordak felt a blush spread across his cheeks. _Oh, no._

"Ooh," Entrapta bit her lip, "Did you dream about me?"

Hordak's ears flicked helplessly. _Entrapta is not Horde Prime,_ he reminded himself. _She cannot see my thoughts. But I cannot lie to her. A clone was not made to lie. I can't. I--_

"Hey," Entrapta's smile softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. You don't have to tell me. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you," Hordak hugged her, and she nuzzled against his throat. "Perhaps," she looked up, "Perhaps later?"

Entrapta's eyes sparkled. "I must admit, I am curious. The subconscious is less concrete than most of my experiments, but it is a fascinating subject."

Hordak did not doubt it. In fleeting moments, he remembered, stuck inside a tube and pumped full of green fluid, even then he would dream brief flashes of purple-pink hair, bright eyes, and brilliance.

Entrapta gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and hopped out of bed to get dressed, two nearby robots assisting her.

Hordak brought a hand up to his face, his fingertips brushing the place where she had kissed.

He truly, deeply wanted to be there. In Dryl, with his princess, in her bed. It even smelled like her: motor oil and human and fizzy Etherian fruits.

"Come on, Hordak!" Entrapta tossed him one of his many long black dresses. "Lots to do today!"

* * *

But as the day's work went on, Hordak found himself distracted. Every time he looked at Entrapta, he remembered her as she had appeared in his dream: cold and commanding, resplendent in the harsh lights of the Velvet Glove, bending him to her will as easily as she bent the steel she was currently shaping.

And he had _liked_ it.

"Hordak?" Entrapta pushed up her mask, turning off the welding torch. "Is something wrong? You've been quiet since this morning."

"It's nothing," he said, "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Maybe. But I still want to know."

Hordak turned his face away from her, and crossed his arms.

He felt a pair of smaller arms wrapping around his waist, and the warm pressure of Entrapta's body leaning against as much of his back as she could reach.

It wasn't much. But it was more than enough.

"You were right," said Hordak. "I did dream of you last night."

"I thought so," Entrapta's voice was slightly muffled against his back."I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He bristled. "You did not embarrass me. _I_ embarrassed myself. I feel--guilt, and shame."

"That's okay," Entrapta rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of his dress. "It was just a dream."

Hordak sighed. "It's not just the dream, Entrapta. It was...reflective. There are things that I want. Things buried deep in my subconscious, surfacing in strange new ways."

Hordak could feel the inquisitive tilt of Entrapta's head against his back. "Is there something lacking from our intercourse? I've been taking notes--"

"No! Not--I mean," Hordak ran a hand over his face. "I do not--hm. I do not think I can qualify this."

Entrapta shifted to his front, and sat on her hair, lifting herself closer to his eye level. Hordak risked a glance at her.

There was no judgement in her face. Only curiosity. 

Hordak studied the steel toes of his boots. 

"The clones...all of those made to serve Horde Prime. We were designed to be perfect soldiers, perfect in our obedience. I'm sure Prime worked it into our conditioning somehow. We are--were--conquerors, but Horde Prime always ruled us. Perhaps that is where this...ache comes from. This urge to cede control."

"Interesting," Entrapta lowered herself back onto her feet. "So, you want me to dominate you more?"

Hordak winced. "Yes," he admitted. He still could not let himself look at her. "Horde Prime was always the unobtainable goal. We were desperate to please him, but no one ever rose above the rest. We were tools to him. Instruments. But you--" Hordak swallowed, "You see me as an equal, as worthy. I want--I want to submit myself to you, and to bask in the light of your favor."

Hordak looked up, and his heart sank.

Entrapta had pulled her mask down over her face, eyes glowing in the dimness of the lab.

Hordak turned his face away. "I have repulsed you."

"No," Entrapta's voice echoed from behind the mask. "Not at all."

"Then...why--"

Entrapta let out a shaky breath, rolled her shoulders, and lifted up the mask.

She was smiling at him, a strong blush coloring her face. "I just needed a second to compose myself."

Hordak blinked. "Then--"

"Of course I want to!" Entrapta beamed. "That sounds--amazing. But in a controlled setting, of course. No need to be cruel."

"You can be a little cruel," Hordak said, "If you want."

Entrapta shuddered and, now that he could see her face, Hordak recognized it as excitement. Anticipation. 

"Hordak," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Don't _say_ things like that."

"Oh?" Hordak smirked. "How do you plan to stop me?"

Entrapta's smile was hungry. "I have a few ideas."

She gripped Hordak's huge hand in both of her own. 

"Listen," Entrapta said, "I can't pretend I know a whole lot about psychology. But I think it could be," she gave his hand a squeeze, "Mutually beneficial to explore this under controlled circumstances. With someone who loves you." Entrapta kissed his knuckles and placed his hand on her cheek. "The real you."

Hordak cupped her face in his hands. "You are a wonder."

"Well, stop wondering and kiss me."

Even that simple command sent a thrill down Hordak's spine. He sank down in front of her so that she might have the height advantage, and kissed her.

Entrapta wrapped her legs around his waist, and wrapped her hair around his shoulders. Hordak lifted her up by the mere act of standing, Entrapta still securely entwined around him. 

Entrapta giggled against his mouth. "Wanna try now?"

Hordak balked. "Already?"

Entrapta braced her hands agains his shoulders, and leant back to look him more fully in the face. "It could be a trial run. If you don't want to, though..."

"No, I do, I do." He looked around. "But, here? In the lab?"

"Why not? I do my best work in here." She smiled. "Now, get on your knees for me."

He did. "You don't seem that surprised by this."

"Hordak. You asked me to tie you up the first time."

Hordak blushed. "That was out of genuine concern."

"And is that all it was?" Entrapta drew off her gloves, and laid them on the table. "Were you just worried about hurting me?" She laughed, softly, cupping his cheek. "Or did you know you wanted this? To be _used_?"

Hordak groaned. Entrapta brushed her thumb across his lips. He made to take the pad of it into his mouth, but she took her whole hand away when he tried.

"Uh-uh. If we're doing this, you can't do anything that I don't explicitly tell you to. Got it?"

He nodded, transfixed.

"My Hordak," she mused, running her thumb over his chin. "So eager to be ruled. Are you a devoted subject, to your princess?"

"Yes," he breathed, "I would do anything, to serve you."

Entrapta looked at him from over her steepled fingers. "You should start by undressing. You won't be needing all of that."

He made to remove his dress, but Entrapta stopped him.

"Not like that." Entrapta's look had turned hungry again. "Use your claws."

Hordak blinked up at her. "But--the dress--"

"I'll make you another one." 

At Entrapta's nod, he poked his thumbnail into the fabric below his collar. It yielded, breaking apart, and he tore at the fabric with both hands and the rigid sharpness of his claws.

Hordak had resented those claws for so long. Unlike most clawed Etherian species, he could not retract them. They had caused him a great deal of fear, when he first came to be with Entrapta, but whenever he ran the tips of them over her scalp or through her hair, she would shudder with delight. He didn't resent the claws so much, after that. And now...

"You're thinking too much," Entrapta said. "I can tell."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Her eyes roamed over his newly-exposed skin. "No more thinking. You don't need to think. You only need to obey."

His skin buzzed as he shrugged off the tatters of what had once been his dress.

"Good," she murmured. "Hold on. Don't move."

Entrapta pulled over a sturdy-looking rig. It had adjustable clamps and pulleys for holding machinery in place. "I sometimes use this for working on ship parts. Today I'm gonna use it to work on you."

Hordak felt himself being dragged across the floor by tendrils of hair. He was too heavy for Entrapta to lift, but he could certainly be led. And he was feeling very, very pliable.

Entrapta adjusted two circular holders on either side of the rig. They looked like they were for holding cylinders, and she adjusted them to be the diameter of his wrists. She fixed him into each one, and adjusted the pulleys until his arms were straight out at his sides.

"Your arm braces should support you, so it won't hurt much. Of course, I can always turn off that feature."

Entrapta sat back on a throne of hair, observing him from above. His knees dug into the dull concrete; distantly, he remembered that he was still wearing his boots.

"Does it excite you, Hordak? To be restrained this way?"

"Yes...and no. It makes me feel safe."

Entrapta walked her chair forward, until she was just above his eye level. She played with the pointed tip of one of his ears. It always made him trill, when she played with them, and he made to pull away, embarrassed. She held him still.

"You _are_ safe, Hordak," she murmured. "You know that, don't you?"

He nodded, shuddering. _Trust_ , he thought. It was still so novel.

Entrapta used her hand to lift up his chin, and she turned his head this way and that, her eyes appraising.

"What do you want, Hordak?"

"Entrapta," his voice was already so rough, "I want to do penance to you for all the days of my life. To be ruled by you. I would let you--use me, to whatever end you desire. I would give my body to you freely, for the sole means of your pleasure. My mind as well. I only wish to be taken apart by your own hands."

"Mmm," Entrapta's pupils were blown wide. She was squirming in her seat, her thighs rubbing together. 

"Please," he panted, "Let me know nothing else, but your worship."

Entrapta nodded. "Okay."

She pushed the rig over, and the whole thing, Hordak and all, went crashing to the floor.

A tendril had cushioned his head. Entrapta was standing on her feet now.

Hordak was splayed on his back, his arms out at his sides, restrained. Heat was pooling low in his stomach, and he could feel an ache in every one of his ports. A desire to be filled.

"Knees down." Entrapta's voice was calm and smooth, but she looked at him with naked longing.

Shaking only slightly, he lowered his knees until the backs of his legs were fully flush with the cold floor, though he still rubbed his thighs together in a half-conscious echo of Entrapta, from before. He needed friction. He needed _something_. 

"You need to lie still." Entrapta was wearing nothing below her waist but her black underwear, and she was removing her shirt.

Something was different from the last time, though. Instead of pulling up the garment to reveal bare skin, there was--something else. Another layer.

Hordak gasped. It was black, and trimmed in lace. It looked soft to the touch, and it cupped her breasts in a way that Hordak desperately yearned to do himself.

Entrapta laughed. "Surprise?"

Hordak knew that he was staring at her slack-jawed, but he did not care.

"I sort of thought that things might move in this direction today, so I wore something a little special, to help things along. Is it working?"

"Irresistibly," he said.

"Hey," she smiled, "You're still moving."

She walked closer to him--and what a gift it was, to behold his princess in her glory, from his angle lying helpless on the floor--and she stepped onto him, one foot on each of his thighs.

"That's better."

She stepped forward, and his breath hitched with each increased pressure on his body. She knelt down on his chest, and looked him over.

He was panting already. She brushed his arms with two tendrils of hair, leant down and brushed her chest against his, the lace rubbing against his skin.

Her breath was hot on the side of his face, and he strained up to look at her. But she pulled his head back with a hand in his hair, and he _keened_.

"Hordak," she murmured, "The noises you make."

She sucked a bruising mark into the place where his neck met his shoulder, and he moaned hoarsely. Hordak thought he might be salivating, but he could not do a thing about it.

Surveying her work, she pressed into the livid spot with her thumb, and his back arched off the floor. 

"Mmm. Hold on," Entrapta bounced off of him. "Don't go anywhere."

She returned moments later with some sort of mechanical apparatus.

"It'll clip onto your exoskeleton. That's for you. And this," Entrapta moved her hand, revealing a tapered phallus attached to it, "Is for me."

She clipped the device into place between his legs, slotting it into a space in his armor between his thighs and his abdomen, then sat herself back on his stomach.

"Let's try these," she said.

She lowered her hair, tentacle-like, into the ports in the front of his torso. He gasped and writhed, thrashing until her tendrils held him down again. 

There was nowhere for the kinetic energy to go. Hordak felt himself vibrating, felt his climax building--

And then Entrapta stopped moving.

"Entrapta," Hordak moaned, "Please..."

"Not yet." Entrapta did not remove her hair from the ports, but she didn't exert any further pressure on the sensitive connection points. Instead, she scooted further up his chest, one knee on either side of his neck.

"If you want me to keep going," said Entrapta, "You have to take my panties off."

"But...my hands--"

"Use your teeth. I want you to rip them off."

Hordak's eyes widened. He surveyed the dark fabric, nestled between her soft, tender thighs.

"I could--I could slip, I could hurt you."

"Well then," Entrapta purred, "You're going to have to be very, very careful."

She angled herself back just enough for Hordak to lift up his head. He could smell the heady musk of her arousal, and the underwear, the panties, were damp where they brushed against his chin. Entrapta gave an involuntary thrust into the friction she found there, gasping. 

"Quickly," she panted, "Please."

He bit into the dark fabric, and they tore faster than he expected; he wondered if these, too, had been selected in anticipation. 

Entrapta gasped as the cool air of the lab touched her. Hordak moved to the fabric above her other leg, brushing the tips of his teeth and tongue lightly across her mound as he passed it. She gave a little shriek at that, and she gave one of his ports a teasing push in retaliation. He groaned, and set himself to freeing her other leg. Hordak knew that he was drooling, now, but could not care, his saliva further dampening the torn fabric.

At last, Entrapta tossed the fabric scraps aside, and, holding herself aloft with her hair, hovered over the phallus jutting up from the crotch of his armor. The device had a silicon outer layer, but looked to be mechanical in nature. Of course.

She was moving in his ports again, but barely. Just a soft caress over the connection points, but filling him from either side of his abdomen. 

"Entrapta--"

"Not yet," She angled herself over him. "You don't get to come until you've earned it."

He nodded, frantic. 

She sank onto the rigid length with a low moan. He watched, transfixed, as the phallus disappeared, inch by inch, into her glossy entrance. When she was fully seated against him, she gave her hips an experimental rock, nodded, then pressed a button somewhere just behind her.

The whole contraption began to pulse with mechanical vibrations. Entrapta gasped, and pushed more fully into it. 

The vibrations did not effect Hordak nearly as much as they did Entrapta, but it pleased him to know that he felt the pulses, even distantly, as she rode the electric staccato of its movement. 

Entrapta was sublime in her pleasure. She shone with sweat, crying out at the sensations. When she rode him, she bounced, her breasts in their black lace and her thighs astride his own, supported from beneath by her hair.

Hordak ached to touch her. To hold her, to kiss her, to lick the perspiration from her skin. But he would have to use his tongue in other ways.

"Entrapta," he moaned, and one of her tendrils pressed further into him. "To see you this way is a gift beyond my imagining. Thank you for your grace, your glory. I am truly blessed, by your favor, by your light."

"Hordak--" blunt nails scraped against his shoulders, and she came with a cry of his name loud enough to shake the very foundations of Dryl.

To his surprise, she did not dismount, but turned off the vibrations with a happy shudder, and unclasped her black bra.

"So good for me, Hordak," she cooed. "So giving. So patient for your reward." She let the straps fall from her shoulders, and pulled the bra down from her chest.

Entrapta was now fully nude, her whole self warm and willing and indulgent. 

It was _agony_.

"Entrapta," he begged, "Let me touch you. Please. I will repent everything, only grant me this."

Her hair stroked up and down his arms again, placating. "Soon. I don't like to leave things unfinished."

She flicked the same button from before, then began to move her body against his and her hair inside of his ports.

The friction was heartbreakingly perfect, and as she pushed and pressed a stream of nonsense fell from his lips, prayers and devotions and pleas.

Hordak came with what might have been a scream, and the sound of it pushed Entrapta over the edge again, her teeth sinking into his collarbone.

This time Entrapta did pull herself off of him. She kissed him, too quickly, leaving a second kiss against his forehead like a benediction.

"My princess," he panted.

"Yes," she grinned, "You have more than earned your deliverance."

Hordak heard a dull thud, and realized that his wrists were free. He stared up at her, beseeching.

"Go ahead," she nodded.

Hordak wrapped his arms around her. He could cry with the relief of it--those might have been tears on his face already. He kissed her, deep and ravenous, and she squeaked and squealed and sighed.

He burrowed his face into the junction of her neck, licking the sweat there with his long, pointed tongue. Entrapta giggled, and ran a hand through his hair, wincing when her knuckles grazed the floor. 

"We need to keep a mattress down here. Or something."

Hordak gave a little trill as she stroked his ear. "I don't mind. I was made to withstand harsh conditions."

"That's not all you were made for," she teased, and gave his ear a quick nip. "You were made for me. And for this."

"I'm not sure if that was in the blueprints," he smiled.

"Then I'll just need to remake you. Over and over and over."

Hordak couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was written in large part due to the positive response for [as sweet as any harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766765), and there is more on the horizon. 
> 
> Comments and kudos, as always, are luv'd. I can also be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jennydreadfuls) and [tumblr](https://sonderland.tumblr.com/).


End file.
